


Missed you, Mr. Dixon

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Merle Dixon Lives, Merle Dixon Smut, Merle is alive, Oral Sex, Sasha is alive, Smut, T-Dog is alive, Tyreese is alive, abraham is alive - Freeform, affectionate merle, except negan of course, glenn is alive - Freeform, negan is dead, possessive merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Andrea is ever so happy to have Merle home safe after yet another battle with the Saviors... and Merle takes his homecoming very seriously!  Alternative universe where all my favorite TWD characters are alive and well in Alexandria (and Negan is DEAD DEAD DEAD damnit!)P.S. I didnt create these AWESOME characters; I just enjoy writing about them for fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



> A little spring break surprise for Magenta, who loves Merle even more than I do! :) More on the way!

Although it was well after 1 am, Andrea Harrison-Dixon was wide awake. She‘d been awakened an hour or so prior by the severe spring thunderstorm rolling through Alexandria and the Northern Virginia countryside surrounding the town and couldn’t fall back asleep to save her life. She got up and peered through the mini blinds shading the glass doors adjacent to her bed and saw that it was still raining and lightening just as hard as it had been before she’d fallen asleep. She never could sleep through the night during storms, and this one had been no exception. Not that they bothered her; she actually loved listening to the rain but the thunder was just too loud to ignore.

Merle, her devoted husband of the past few years, on the other hand was knocked out cold in a deep, contented sleep beside her. Andrea chuckled to herself… Merle could probably sleep through a hurricane and an earthquake. She glanced over at his bulky, sleeping form and smiled. She’d long since gotten used to his low, steady breathing, occasional snoring, and unintelligible groans in his slumber. They’d finally hooked up when he’d killed the Governor and they escaped Woodbury together and were welcomed back by Rick’s group at the prison and were formally married by Father Gabriel once they all arrived at Alexandria a couple of years later. He’d changed… a lot… less angry, less mean, and even less rude... to everyone… (he'd even humbled himself and sincerely apologized T-Dog, Maggie and Glenn for hurting them in the past), and she didn’t know what she’d do without him by her side.

She could easily tune his snoring out with little effort, particularly since she’d gotten deeply engrossed in one of the old historical romance novels she’d found while perusing the library within the palatial brick colonial they shared with Daryl and Carol in the Alexandria Safe Zone community. She and Merle lived in the club basement of the house while Daryl & Carol used the top floor and they all shared the kitchen, den, and living room areas on the main floor. Andrea and Merle turned the basement’s family room into their master suite and the view through the glass sliding doors faced the stream lined horse trail along the wall‘s southern border.

Since she was up, Andrea tossed a couple of logs onto the fire then climbed back into bed. Before resuming reading her book she gazed lovingly at Merle’s aging, yet still handsome face. She chuckled to herself… Merle was a wild sleeper, and had already kicked off the soft down comforter she‘d draped over his long, muscular legs a little while before. As she leaned over to put it back she couldn’t help noticing the huge bulge protruding from the front of his snug fitting hunter green boxer briefs. She knew all about the sleeping monster hidden under the fabric covering his crotch and at that moment grew moist as he absentmindedly tugged at it while letting out a throaty groan in his deep sleep.

‘I can only imagine what he’s dreaming about,‘ she thought to herself with a smirk as she slid her fingertip up and down the bulge a few times and although he was knocked out, she felt his large cock grow even harder. Merle smirked and let out another low groan from the sensation. Andrea chuckled then slid her hand inside the slit in the front of his shorts and after curling her fingers around his long, thick cock, she gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled to herself, barely able to contain her anticipation of what she planned on doing with it once Merle fully awakened from his deep slumber. She gently rubbed the silky skin on the head with her fingertips and she was tempted to take him between her lips for a taste, but she knew that would certainly wake him up, and he needed to sleep… just a little longer at least. She needed him to be fully rested for what she had in mind, so she contented herself with gently caressing his stiffening manhood but not enough to rouse him fully.

Not surprisingly however when he awakened a little awhile later to relieve himself in the restroom, he was more than ready for action when he came back to bed. It was almost like he knew what she‘d been doing to him while he slept. After freeing himself of his boxers he climbed back into bed with her and stared down at her long tanned legs then at her toes tipped with the sexy red nail polish that she’d found on a run somewhere and gave a naughty grin. He couldn’t wait to devour her. They were long overdue. In spite of still being a little groggy, he boldly climbed on top of her. "Hey Sugartits!" 

“Well hello to you too,“ she murmured coyly as he then gingerly took her book from her hands and tossed it onto the floor.

“Darlin’,” he replied before possessively claiming her lips.

Andrea slid her arms around his thick, muscled shoulders and clung to his neck as she happily returned his kiss, passionately slipping her tongue against his making him moan. “Mmmm… missed you Mr. Dixon,” she murmured into his mouth before sucking and nipping at his bottom lip, playfully.

Merle groaned as he claimed her mouth again, plundering it with his long tongue even more passionately than before if possible. “Missed you more, Mrs. Dixon,“ he murmured in his deep, raspy, south Georgia twang, winking at her with one of his sleepy, heavy lidded eyes and treating her to his notorious, devilish half grin.

“I highly doubt that,” she murmured, gazing up at him. They kissed awhile longer then finally came up for air. “I even missed the sound of your voice. That accent of yours still drives me wild, you know that?” she whispered in his ear as he boldly slid his big, calloused hands inside her robe and began gently caressing her breasts.

“Oh, does it now?” he chuckled, kissing and nipping at her neck.

“Yeah,” Andrea moaned from the sensation of his strong, work roughened, hands cupping and squeezing her neglected breasts. She had missed him terribly and she held him tight as he showered her with the affection she needed.

Merle had been gone on the road for close to two weeks prior on a dangerous reconnaissance mission with Daryl, Abraham, Aaron, Rick, Glenn, Tyreese, Tobin and T-Dogg to scope out the ASZ’s surrounding area several miles out to scout for signs that any of Negan‘s men may have still been lurking around, even though their not so beloved leader was dead; (killed at their groups hands during an attack on his compound a month or so prior.) Not surprisingly there were and they’d been getting closer and closer to Alexandria to take revenge, but thankfully a small group men from the Kingdom had been out hunting in the area and after seeing them in the distance, had ridden their horses to Alexandria to warn Rick. Rick was profuse in his thanks to their allies, and had immediately formulated a plan to surprise Negan‘s men with a sneak attack. Rick’s men were prepared for the worst and thankfully so; hand to hand combat had ensued as well as several shooting matches when they attacked Negan‘s men‘s hiding place. There had been many close calls, particularly when Tobin was grazed by a bullet on his shoulder when they were ambushed (thankfully it was just a flesh wound), and Glenn had sprained his ankle while diving into a ditch to take cover during a hail of gunfire. Fortunately they’d all come out of the crisis that had commenced and made it back to Alexandria alive, which was much more than could be said for what was left of Negan’s former men, several of whom were now among the undead wandering the countryside. Rick’s group confiscated all of their supplies and vehicles and had finally arrived home two nights prior; each of the vehicles laden down with all the food, bottled water, guns and ammo they’d carried away from the enemy camp.

After consuming the big welcome home meal that she, Carol, Sasha, Michonne, and several of the other women had prepared for all of the guys when they arrived back, Merle had come home and after a few drinks before showering and collapsing onto their big, comfy bed he immediately fell into an almost comatose slumber for over 16 hours. Although Merle had military experience and had even served briefly during the gulf war in the early 1990s, the stress of their most recent ordeal and the relief following it had drained him, and after sleeping like a bear, he woke up in a cold sweat earlier the following day, ate a bit more then dozed back off to sleep. Andrea had just let him sleep, and by the time he awakened again he was ravenously horny for his woman. He hadn’t known if he was going to see her again and his relief was obvious in how he kept staring at her. They hadn’t been intimate in two weeks, and by then he needed her, badly. “Missed these too, honey,“ his murmured her as he tenderly rubbed her nipples, making them stiffen with desire.

Andrea gasped from his touch and cuddled closer to him with a seductive smile on her face. She’d worn a sheer pink lace nightgown she’d found while on a run inside a lingerie shop at the nearby mall to bed and had initially planned to do a slow striptease for him, but playtime was over. She didn’t even feel like all the flirting and the slow, sexy teasing. She was relieved that her man was still alive and since he wanted to get it on, so did she.  
Merle tugged the straps of her nightgown down off her shoulders, revealing her full, lightly tanned breasts, which were still perky, despite the fact that she was in her mid 40s. He growled at the sight of them then began covering them with wet, sloppy kisses before softly biting and sucking hungrily on one dusky pink nipple and then the other.

Andrea was in ecstasy from the contrasting pleasure of feeling the rough stubble on his cheek, his soft lips and his hot, moist tongue all attacking her sensitive breasts as he went back and forth from one to the other, suckling greedily and swallowing around her stiff, swollen nipples. “Mmmm, Merle… yesss…” she moaned as he then boldly slid his big hand between her thighs and after began fingering her heated pussy right through her lacy panties.

“Fuck … you‘re soaked through,” he groaned as he felt her moisture against his fingertips. He ripped the flimsy thong off of her then gently rubbed at her drenched clit with his thumb, making her moan out loud.

“I stay wet for you Merle,“ Andrea gasped from the pleasure as he then ran his big, calloused fingertips over her sensitive clit.

“Ya been like this since I been gone, honey?“ he asked with his usual lopsided grin and that devilish smirk of his.

“Yeah,” she gasped as he then gently pressed at her entrance. "Every night," she admitted. 

He chuckled. “Well… Ole Merle’s home now, darlin… gonna take care of ya... give ya what ya need,“ he murmured as he slid his thick index finger deep inside her wet heat and groaned as he felt her walls clenching tightly around it. He eased his lone finger in and out a few times then slowly plunged two inside, making her moan and cry out from the pleasure as he pumped them deep inside, then withdrew them with a loud pop, making her groan in protest. Merle greedily licked them clean of her juices while staring her in the eye. “Mmmm…” he murmured, licking his lips lewdly as he then abandoned her breasts in favor of going for the juicy treasure between her long, slender legs. He pressed a row of feather soft kisses from her cleavage down to her toned, concave belly, tickling her with his stubble before sliding the tip of his tongue inside her navel causing Andrea to moan loudly in anticipation. He then leaned down and pressed his face between the juncture of her thighs, sniffing hungrily at her essence from the source. “Damn you smell good,” he groaned, nudging her thighs apart a little then nosing at her clit, before pecking at it playfully with soft kisses.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Merle… eat me already… would ya? Please” she whimpered, eagerly spreading her slender thighs open wide for him.

"Now that's a pretty sight," he murmured, gazing between her legs and zooming in on her soaked blonde curls. He then made a loud, animalistic grunt. “Come ‘ere blondie,” he grunted, possessively reaching for her.

Andrea suddenly gazed up at him with a mortified look on her face at him calling her 'Blondie.' “Oh shit… I forgot to shave when I showered earlier, didnt I?” she whispered, sliding back away from him and slamming her legs closed. She hadn't thought twice about her additional grooming ritual since he'd been gone. “I‘ll do it now… Ill only be a sec!” She jumped up to race to their bathroom to jump into the shower to shave quickly but he yanked her from behind her knees and pulled her back down onto the bed with him.

“No the hell you won’t,“ Merle muttered coarsely as he tackled her and grabbed hold of her slender thighs and immediately pushed them back open wide, holding them in place with his strong grip, baring her core to his bold gaze yet again. “Finally got ya where I want ya… ain’t going nowhere, darlin,“ he growled, playfully.

“But Merle,” she whined.

“Hush.” He leaned in close and stared between her thighs with a lust filled grin. The object of his desire was covered with pale golden curls that were practically dripping with her nectar. He couldn’t care less that she hadn’t shaved. He then leaned up and looked her in the eye. “You oughta know by now that I don’t give a damn ‘bout that, darlin. Ole Merle’s still a Georgia back woods game hunter… nothin‘ I like more than seein’ a li’l fur ‘round yer tail from time to time!” he chuckled. “Makes me feel like you’re my prey,“ he then added with a naughty grin and a mischievous wink.

Andrea gasped yet returned his grin. Merle was SO nasty, but she wouldn’t have wanted her man any other way. She happily laid back on a few pillows to let him take control, before gesturing for him to come closer.

“That‘s more like it,“ Merle grunted as he leaned back down to her exposed core and spread her with his thumbs. “Mmm,“ he moaned as he gazed at her soaked, glistening center and licked his lips hungrily. “Damn girl… you trying to kill Ole Merle with all o’ this sugar?” he groaned.

“Come on Merle… stop teasing me!” she panted in anticipation. "I need it so bad!"

“Alright, woman… damn!“ He groaned as he got settled between her thighs then pulled them over his big, broad shoulders before happily burying his face between them. He leaned in and pressed hot kisses up and down her inner thighs and all around her bush before finally licking a long swipe up the seam of her before swirling the tip around her quivering clit, making her squeal out loud from the pleasure. He licked her pussy again and again in the same fashion then slid his long tongue between her folds making her gasp as he greedily lapped up her nectar, all the while causing more to flow. He then began plunging his tongue in and out of her slit, making her legs shake and causing her to moan even louder from the intense pleasure.

Andrea was in ecstasy as he continued greedily kissing, licking and sucking on her clit and lapping up her juices with a vengeance between plunging his long tongue in and out of her wetness. She squirmed all over the bed to get away but Merle was determined to make her cum for him, and his big strong hands squeezed her ass cheeks to hold her in place. “Aaahhh! Merle yesss! Oooh yeah, don’t stop! Please!“ she cried out in ecstasy as he vigorously fucked her with his long tongue, and she knew trying to escape his passionate onslaught would be impossible. She couldn’t stop moaning loudly but by then she didn’t care about how much noise she was making. She was beyond being shy anyway and she knew it turned him on to hear her moan for him. She also couldn’t care less that Carol and Daryl had most likely heard her upstairs, either; she’d already heard them fucking like rabbits not long before Merle woke up. In fact, that was the second time she’d heard them going at it that night and knowing those two they were probably resting up for round 3. Both couples were deeply in love and long overdue for intimacy and regularly indulged in hot sex to make up for lost time.

“Hot damn,“ Merle groaned when he finally came up for air, then immediately dove back in for more, before sliding his two fingers back deep inside.  
Andrea’s back arched and she cried out in ecstasy as he held her down to get his fill of what he’d been missing and all she could do was lay there and take the pleasure, moaning loudly as he gently massaged her core with his fingertips all the while greedily lapping at her over-sensitized clit like a lion drinking at the water’s edge. Merle’s entire face was drenched in her wetness and he just kept licking and sucking on her clit with a vengeance until she was soon on the verge of a very powerful orgasm.

Andrea came moments later and the pleasure of it damn near took her breath away. Half an hour later, Merle was still greedily feasting on her pussy. He held her thighs back as he licked her to his hearts content. Andrea had lost count of how many times he'd made her cum. She was drunk from the pleasure. “Merle… please… I can't take anymore… I’m gonna cum so hard..." 

"You better," he grunted, spreading her thighs even further apart. He couldnt get enough! 

"I mean it Merle... it feels so good... I might pass out,“ Andrea moaned as she bucked wildly against his face.

“I dare you!“ he groaned with a lewd laugh before lashing her clit with his tongue even faster while repeatedly making a ‘come here’ motion inside her, rubbing at her g-spot with his long, thick fingers. “Give it to me, honey!”

“Ohhh gawd! Merle I’m cumming, I'm cumming again! Fuckkk! Fuckkk yeah!“ Andrea gasped again and again as she exploded… she couldn’t take anymore but Merle just kept on licking and sucking on her clit while fingering her deeply until every muscle in her body contracted over and over again as a series of intense toe-curling multiple orgasms hit her hard. Her release tingled from her nipples to the tips of her toes and she felt exhausted yet exhilirated by the sheer pleasure of it all. He still didn’t stop flicking his tongue across her clit while she came however, holding onto her ass and hips while she moaned and thrashed around on the bed. He kept lapping up her hot juices until they dripped down his lips and his stubble covered chin, and she moaned out his name again and again from the pleasure.

Once she finally stopped shaking, Merle raised his head and crawled up her body to kiss her passionately and she eagerly returned his wet kiss. He let her lay there a long while to recuperate then then stood and approached the side of the bed where she lay in a spent heap, a big victorious grin on his face. “My turn now?” he smirked, holding his stiff cock in his hand, offering it to her.

Andrea was beyond exhausted but she happily got on her knees and crawled toward him with a hungry gaze. His huge cock was already leaking pre-cum. This was the moment she’d really been waiting for and she couldnt wait to feel him stroking inside her. “Thought you’d never ask,” she sighed before wrapping her lips around his length hungrily and engulfing it in her warm mouth, making him moan.

It was certainly going to be a long night!  
　  
End


End file.
